officialmanicpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Underwater Minigame
Water Minigame guide How to get there? ::water or talk to drunk sailor at home. What gear do you need? You can't wear capes or helms while playing this minigame. '-Helper role:' any armour is fine, the higher the def stats the better (you can do it without armour for this role). '-Fighter role:' Head: None Body: Sacri X Body -> K.B.D Torva Body ->Magma Eclipse body -> Blue Lava Body -> Bloody Dragon Body Legs: Sacri X Legs -> K.B.D Torva Legs -> Magma Eclipse Legs -> Blue Lava Legs -> Bloody Dragon Legs Main hand: Blue Lava Tri -> Magma Emperor Tri -> Disturbed Whip -> Icy Whip Offhand: Sacri X Offhand -> Magma Emperor Offhand -> Blue lava Offhand Cape: None Boots: Boots of Silence -> Combatant Boots ->Sacri X Boots -> Blue Lava Boots- Gloves: Gloves of Silence﻿ -> Disturbed Whip Gloves* -> Icy Gloves** -> Sacri X Gloves -> Sacri Gloves Ring: Ring of Wonders(IGPBD) -> Ring of Wonders(IGPB) -> Ring of Wonders(IGP) -> Ring of Wonders(IG) -> Ring of Wonders(I) -> Ring of Wonders -> Sacri Ring -> Fighters Ring of Wealth Amulet: Collector's Neck (HDA) -> Collector's Neck (HD) -> Collector's Neck (H) ->Amulet of Vengeance Ammo: Vampyre Aurora -> The Silenced Sigil -> Sacri sigil -> Maxhit Sigil *Only bring Disturbed Whip Gloves if your mainhand is a Disturbed whip **Only Bring Icy Whip Gloves if your main hand is an Icy Whip ***High priced donation set haven't been included what to bring in inventory? -Overload/extreme potions -Purple sweet/Book of Immortality How to play? '-Fighter role:' When you start click the chest to get the helm and cape. All you need to do is lower the Strykewyrms hp while avoiding the whirlpools. Whirlpools pop up randomly and you'll get a warning in your chat box just before it'll appear, so as soon as you read it, move from the spot you are standing in. The Whirlpools also come in waves, 2 sets of 2 waves each, you will see a free spot while the wave is coming from east to west, click on the free spot and wait till the Whirlpools pass by, move 1 spot west of the boss to start attacking again. When the boss reaches the 26% hp it'll generate a shell that need to be destroyed with harpoons by the helpers, after the shell has been destroyed finish of the Strykwyrms. Helper role: the main objective of the helper team is providing the fighters with oxygen, harpooning the boss (destroying the shell) and in some cases providing food if the fighter's are in need of it. After getting the helm and cape from the chest at start, leave the boss area by going though the pen gate, here you search for chests within the area, loot the chests until you find a source of Oxygen and a harpoon, those items will stay in the same chest through the entire game. Right click a fighter with oxygen in your inventory and click on "give oxygen" (works the same way to give food). How to harpoon the boss? Wear the harpoon you looted from the chests outside of the pen and attack the boss when it is at 26% hp. When the boss is dead, loot the chest for a chance to obtain one of the following items!